


Let's drug ourselves intentionally (and not in the fun way)

by mielipieli



Series: The Titans never really stopped being teens within [2]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dick and Roy are dumbasses, Donna is terrifying, Gen, Wally isn't sure this should be happening, the titans are actual children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: “I could probably recognize that by taste”, Roy and Dick said simultaneously."Five bucks.""Sure."





	Let's drug ourselves intentionally (and not in the fun way)

“I could probably recognize that by taste”, Roy and Dick said simultaneously. 

Wally had been telling them about one of his cases. A few girls had been robbed - not raped and Wally had never been more glad in his life - after being drugged in the same bar. There were two main suspects and Wally wasn’t sure yet which one did it. He had just wanted the others’ input when they made dinner at the tower. 

He stopped his explanation and looked between Roy and Dick. With those two you could never know whether they would start laughing, hug or get into a fistfight. Usually it ended up being dangerous. Might sound impossible with two of the options but those two could do it. 

“Five bucks?”, Dick asked staring at Roy.

“On each of us?”

“Yes. Now?”

“Yeah. You have some?”

“Should be in the medbay. Two glasses. Water. One sip each. Decision after that. Drinking entire glass of what we decide has nothing in it?”, Dick suggested.

Wally mouthed “What is happening?” at Garth and got a shrug. 

Roy nodded without taking his eyes off Dick: “Sounds good. How high is your tolerance?”

“To knock me out probably four times normal.”

“Mine is most likely at two.”

“Three should be enough to have a definitely noticeable effect on me without being dangerous for you.”

“Good. Let’s get it ready.”

Both Roy and Dick jumped up and darted out of the room. They left behind four mildly concerned team members. 

\----------------

Ten minutes later they had somehow convinced Donna to prepare their glasses. Honestly, Donna seemed a bit too excited about it. It was probably revenge for something. Well, this was going to be fun. 

“Alright”, Donna said with a wide grin that terrified Wally. “You will simultaneously try glass one and then glass two. Just one sip each so you don’t feel any effects. Then you will drain the entirety of the glass you think is just water.”

“Are they the same for both of us?”, Dick asked with a frown. 

“I don’t know. Lilith swapped them around a few times and Garth wrote the numbers. If either of you get knocked out, Wally and Garth will be standing behind you to catch you. Lilith and I will make sure neither of you cheat.”

“How would we even cheat?” Roy sounded incredibly interested. 

Instead of answering Donna made a gesture to encompass Roy’s and Dick’s whole beings. Roy shrugged in the perfect unspoken representation of “Fair enough”. 

“Glass one”, Donna announced. 

Both took a sip and frowned. Wally couldn’t help but snicker at how stupid Roy looked. He unfortunately couldn’t see Dick’s face because he was standing behind him but Garth looked absolutely delighted.

“Glass two”, Lilith said this time. 

The same procedure took place. 

Donna started grinning once more as both swallowed their sips: “And now. Decide which glas you would rather drink.” 

Then she waited a few seconds. Roy’s tongue stuck out between his teeth as he frantically tried to figure out which was the correct glass. 

“Go!”

Both of them took glass number two and downed it within three seconds. The room went completely quiet. Then suddenly Wally started questioning what he was doing with his life. He wasn’t quite sure afterwards but it was probably the moment two of his teammates collapsed onto a table.

"Donna, what did you do?", Lilith asked frowning at their teammate. 

Donna grinned once more: "Oh, come on. We all know they probably could have figured this shit out. I counteracted the flavor. Did you think it would take me seven minutes to put together these glasses?"

Garth's face had gone white. Lilith sighed.

"What did they do to you?", Wally whispered. 

"Please. They both haven't slept more than five hours this last week. They need this."

Wally raised an eyebrow. 

"Also, Roy ate my Pizza and Dick ate my pudding."


End file.
